edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazz
Nazz is the unattainable love interest in the show. Trendy and beautiful, she mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the boys usually begin to sweat and lose the ability to speak coherently. She is the head cheerleader at Peach Creek Jr. High. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde." She doesn't mind the Eds unless they bother her or her friends. She usually wears a white tank top with a black T-shirt underneath and jeans. For bedtime, she's been shown wearing panties and a tank top. During the Big Picture Show movie, her hair has been sheared horribly and is seen wearing a large cardboard box when the scam went badly wrong. Later on, she is seen wearing her old clothes but wearing a white spotted, red bandana around her head. Biography Nazz is the hip one of the Cul-de-Sac, the one whom most boys are likely to have a crush on (except for Jimmy and Rolf). Nazz's vocations consist of both babysitter (she sat for Eddy in one episode; he thought he was on a date with her) and the captain of Peach Creek Junior High's cheerleading squad. Two other cheerleaders are Sarah and Jimmy, whom Nazz sometimes hangs out with when nobody else is around (such as in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "High Heeled Ed"). She is equally sweet to everyone around her, even to outcasts like the Eds. There are hints at her holding romantic affections for Eddy's brother and for possibly crushing on Kevin, whom she is most often seen with. Nazz has blonde hair and has the personality traits of a "dumb blonde," though at times she is shown to be very intelligent ("A babysitter's gotta know this stuff."). She does have her "airhead" moments, like during the "''Chez Ed" scam. She thought a disgusted and sarcastic Kevin was actually ordering a barf bag, to which she responded, "Where's that on the menu?" Also, when Rolf tried to help Kevin woo Nazz by shaving her name into Victor's pelt, she thought that Victor changed his name to Nazz. Nazz is shown to be very "in" with the way she dresses and could easily be elected best-dressed in the Cul-de-Sac. She wore a fashionable outfit in the Christmas Special that suddenly makes Eddy's affections for her arise slightly. She even invites him in her house, offers him eggnogg, and puts a mistletoe in between them in the attempt to make him kiss her. Eddy is known to occasionally flirt with Nazz, fancying himself as a "ladies' man". She kindly tolerates his advances, but is not one to be won over by them. In ''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" although she at first expresses romantic feelings for Eddy's brother, she is the first to say "Eddy's brother is a jerk" and change her perspective of him. Old Nazz Old Nazz from "Take This Ed and Shove It" wears a kilt and a small poncho, has acquired glasses, and feeds bread crumbs to the birds. She has retained her blonde hair and her youthful attitude, calling the birds "little dudes." It also appears she still wears her signature black t-shirt. Old Jonny claims that she's still "got it," but Old Eddy does not know what Jonny is talking about (A confused Eddy thought that was liver spots). Personality Nazz is the happy beauty of the kids. She is kind-hearted and even-tempered, but also has a lot of grit. Though pegged as the "dumb blond" type, it is established early in the series that Nazz is noticeably more mature than the other kids. At one point she even condemned all the boys for picking on Jimmy ("Boys Will Be Eds"). In "Dim Lit Ed", she condemned Kevin when he rammed Eddy with his Dunce cap. And we can't forget the time she babysat Eddy ("To Sir with Ed"), which shows the adults probably find her trustworthy, as well as mature. Nazz, in some episodes, has been shown to be dim-witted at times. Trivia/Goofs *It was revealed in a flashback in "Every Which Way But Ed" that she was once very obese. She probably lost the weight by watching those aerobic tapes and doing the exercises. *In the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, she is seen wearing a box over her body (possibly because she was naked). *She appears in most episodes, but often has no dialogue or plays a minor role. The only episodes where Nazz is involved in the plot are To Sir with Ed and Boys Will Be Eds. *Nazz is the only character besides The Kankers to have her last name revealed, which is Van Bartonschmeer. *It is revealed in "Urban Ed" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still" that Nazz knows karate. *It is revealed that she knows Eddy's Brother and probably isn't scared of him; she once acted interested in him. *Nazz plays two instruments, the sousaphone tuba (badly), as revealed in "Hands Across Ed," ''and the violin, as shown in "Smile for the Ed". *Edd seems to be the Ed that Nazz is most fond of, as he was the first character she'd kissed in the series in "The Day the Ed Stood Still"'' and got him to dance with her at the school dance. Despite all this, however, she has been seen abusing him - usually because of one misunderstanding or another. In "Urban Ed", she karate chops him, probably not realizing he was trying to help her. In the special, "The Eds are Coming", she slaps him, even though he was once again trying to help her (though she was just angry at that time). *In many dubs, her name is Jazz. *The only boys she ever kissed were Edd in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" ''and Eddy in ''"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." *Nazz's character has had the most voice actor changes (Three, beating May's record of two). *Nazz knows how to yodel, and her voice is so powerful that it is able to break glass, porcelain, and Ed. *These are the grades of her report card as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible": **'Math': A **'Science': B+ **'English': C- **'Cheerleading': A+ **'History': B- **'Art': C+ **'Cooking': D *In the episode, "It Came From Outer Ed" you can hear her muttering "But I'm allergic!" Her quote is cut off after Rolf shuts the clam. Nazz is possibly allergic to shellfish, though she has yet to show any side-effects. **This makes her the only character (besides Ed) to have allergies. *Her last name suggests that she might have Dutch or German heritage. *Nazz never mentions anyone from her family except her Aunt Marian and her mother. Due to the fact that her bathroom is filled with ladies' underwear, it is questionable if her father lives with them. Her mother could be divorced from him or her father is always away, or no one bothered to clean up the bathroom at the time. Her father might have a separate bathroom for himself. *Nazz is the only female character that has gathered affection (besides the Valentine's Day love fiasco in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo") from boys. *As seen in "See No Ed", she sometimes wears boxers. In "A Town Called Ed", she is wearing women's underwear. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Nazz can be very good-natured, but if her looks are ruined, if she is completely wet and cold when it's late or she doesn't get any obvious attention to another guy too much, she will get very angry and perhaps, aggressive in response. She will also go very crazy if she gets too much attention than she normally gets. *Nazz is also a physically strong person, as she punched Eddy and gave him a black eye and knocked out two of his teeth, in "In Like Ed." *Nazz is one of the few characters who has never broken the fourth wall. The other characters are the Kankers. *Like May, Nazz's hair color is blond/yellow. Gallery File:Edd nazz 174x52.png|Hi Nazz! Image:Old Nazz.jpg|Old Nazz. File:Nazz.jpg|Nazz in her Halloween costume. File:Nazzz.png|Nazz in her winter outfit. File:Nazz awesome.jpg|"Go, Kev! Go!" File:Nazz's room.png|Gonna lose weight! File:Nazz's_livingroom.jpg|Nazz, with the other Kids, sleeping. File:Dr Nazz.jpg|"Hey! This looks cool!" File:Nazz's_house.png|Nazz's shadow at her house. File:Nazz-badhairday.jpg|And I thought I had bad hair days. File:Nazz_at_dance.jpg|Nazz at the school dance. File:Nazz and Kevin.jpg|Nazz and Kevin together. File:water balloon.jpg|Is it bad hair day already? File:dentist.jpg|Wait, I'm not done yet! File:Nazz Unimpressed.jpg|Nazz is not amused. Doctor Nazz.jpg|"Good morning, patients! I'm Dr. Nazz, dentalist!" File:Nazz with paper bag.jpg|"You don't want to know what they did to me." Kevin Sucker.jpg|Where did they get that picture of Nazz in a bikini? The inhumanity.jpg|Nazz congratulating Ed on his victory of winning the Spelling Bee 185px-Head_over_Heels.png|They're are head over heels for Nazz! 20100928123853!Nazz.jpg|Nazz getting her photo taken. Nazz&2-D.jpg|Nazz with Edd in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Asd.png|Nazz and her violin. Kevin Remember.jpg|Nazz when she was Heavy and Fat. Category:Characters